cbsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Millers
The Millers is an American television sitcom that aired on CBS from October 3, 2013 to July 18, 2015. The series had a total of 48 episodes. The series was cancelled on November 14, 2014, due to the pulling off the air. Summary The series is set in Leesburg, Virginia where Nathan Miller is a local television news reporter. His sister Debbie runs a combination yoga studio/vegan restaurant with her husband Adam, with whom she has a daughter named Mikayla. Nathan does not have any children and often hangs out with Ray, his friend who also serves as a cameraman for the television station at which Nathan works. As the series begins, Nathan and Debbie's bickering parents, Tom and Carol Miller, are returning from Myrtle Beach. Nathan informs them he divorced his wife, Janice, several months ago. Tom responds by deciding to leave Carol, ending their 43-year marriage. Tom moves in with Debbie and Adam while Carol moves in with Nathan, each driving their children crazy. Cast * Will Arnett as Nathan Miller * Margo Martindale as Carol Miller * J. B. Smoove as Ray * Jayma Mays as Debbie Stoker * Nelson Franklin as Adam Stoker * Lulu Wilson as Mikayla Stoker * Beau Bridges as Tom Miller * Sean Hayes as Kip Finkle (season 2) Season overview Production On January 18, 2013, CBS placed a pilot order, under the title Unauthorized Greg Garcia Pilot. The pilot was written by Greg Garcia and directed by James Burrows. Casting announcements began in February 2013, with Will Arnett first cast in the lead role of Nathan Miller, a recently divorced man whose life is complicated when his parents decide to move in with him. Arnett originally booked the role in second position to Up All Night, whose future was uncertain at the time. Margo Martindale was the next actor cast, in the series regular role of Carol Miller, Nathan's vibrant but meddlesome mother. J. B. Smoove then joined the series as Ray, Nathan's good friend and cameraman. Shortly after, Mary Elizabeth Ellis signed onto the role of Debbie, Nathan's happily married sister. In early March, Beau Bridges joined the series as Tom Miller, Nathan's father, who moves in with Debbie. Michael Rapaport was the last actor to sign onto the series, in the role of Adam, Debbie's husband. On May 10, 2013, CBS placed a series order, under the new title The Millers. Shortly after the series order, Mary Elizabeth Ellis and Michael Rapaport exited the roles of Debbie and Adam. A couple months later, Jayma Mays and Nelson Franklin were cast in the two vacated roles. On March 13, 2014, CBS announced the second season renewal of The Millers. For the second season, Sean Hayes signed on for the series regular role of Kip Finkle, Carol's new best friend. On November 15, 2014, CBS canceled The Millers after citing "underwhelming" ratings in its new Monday berth, most recently pulling in a 1.5 rating in adults 18–49. Production was to be halted after taping of the second season's 11th episode on November 17, 2014. Reception Leanne Aguilera and Jenna Mullins of E! Online said the "wonderful cast" gives them a sliver of hope. Diane Werts of Newsday gave the show an A-. David Hinckley of The New York Daily News gave the show 1 star out of 5. It currently holds a 49% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes and a 50% approval rating on Metacritic, both signifying mixed reviews. External links * The Millers Wiki on Fandom * The Millers on Wikipedia Category:CBS Shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Sitcoms Category:Comedy Category:2013 debuts Category:2015 endings Category:Concluded series